An Akatsuki Christmas Story
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: Tsuki wants to have a nice Christmas in the Akatsuki. But what happens when all hell breaks loose? Is there something important she's forgetting? Will she get the one present she truly wants this year? Read and find out! Nyah! Slight DeidaraOC


As I have said in my other stories, I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I do own Tsuki like in all my other one shots with her…yah-da-yah-da-yah-da, blah, blah, blah… I don't know if the Naruto world knows about Christmas so let's just say they do now! Also, _these are flashbacks okay?_

Story Starts

It was December 24th. A young girl walked throughout the Akatsuki HQ humming quietly to herself. Who is this young girl you ask? Why, it's none other than me! Tsukiakari. As I walk down the almost never-ending hallways while humming I carried a box of things I kept when I got here. I turned a corner into the Akatsuki "living-room" and set the box down. I know professional ninja don't show emotion but I couldn't help but be happy. A figure approached me as I took some things out of the box.

"Why are you so happy?" the voice of the one and only Zetsu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered with my own question, looking at him. He shrugged. "It's almost Christmas!"

This was my favorite holiday and I wasn't about to give it up just because I was now an S-ranked criminal. I looked up at the plant over Zetsu's head. It was bare and lush green.

I suddenly jumped up and put a bright red ornament on the tip of its "branch". Zetsu looked at his reflection in the round object before walking away, not even bothering to remove it.

'Might as well let her bake her cake and eat it…' he thought to himself, 'Or some other phrase fairly similar to that.'

I smiled and continued decorating the living-room with tinsel and other various Christmas objects I could pull from the box.

"I'll put this here." I said to myself as I placed a snow-globe on a little desk-like table near the couch. I shook it a little before I set it completely down on the table. I watched in wonderment as little pieces of white stuff floated around in the water-filled globe.

"What's that?"

I jumped as another voice pulled me out of my daze.

"Oh, Tobi. It's a snow-globe. See, when you shake it like this," I gave him an example, "the white stuff floats around the water making it seem as if it's snowing inside."

He looked at it for quite a while.

"You can have it." I sighed.

"Yay, Tobi is a good boy!" he grabbed it out of my hands and ran off, probably to show Deidara or someone.

I soon finished decorating and set off for the kitchen. Upon entering I saw Itachi and Kisame sitting at a table. They probably just started lunch.

"I heard you're getting ready for Christmas." Kisame said nonchalantly to me.

"Yep!" I grinned at him, sitting down where they were sitting.

"I swear, I don't see how a happy girl like you could be in the Akatsuki, but it sure does help to have you brighten up this gloomy place." Kisame chuckled.

Itachi merely 'hn'ed in agreement. He was never one to talk after all. He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile my childish smile. I had to admit that when I first came here, Itachi did kind of freak me out, but now we were… acquaintances? Point is I knew him better now.

"I'm going to make a cake! Want to help?" I asked them, still maintaining my smile.

"It's not gonna be fruit-cake is it?" Kisame asked, disgusted.

"Ew! No way! I hate that stuff! Whose idea was it to put **fruit** in a **cake**! I'm baking a chocolate cake!" I practically yelled.

"That's good." He replied.

"We can't." Itachi said bluntly. He got up and walked away. "Training." Was the last word he said before the two walked off. I was left alone again. I didn't mind though. It had been like this most of my time here. When I did have time with the others, though, I made the best of what I could.

As soon as it took me to sit down I took the exact same amount of time getting up to go bake. I gathered all the necessities and started to put the right ingredients into the bowl. Just when I was about to use the mixer to mix it all up I heard the kitchen door click shut. Deidara showed himself around the tables and into the mess I was cooking in.

"Hey Tsuki, un." He said as he got a drink out of the fridge.

"Hi hi." I replied as I plugged in the mixer into the electric thing on the wall. "Do you mind setting the oven for 365 while you're over there?"

"Whatcha baking, un?" he asked as he turned the knob on the oven to the right place.

"Christmas cake." I replied, wiping some sweat off my brow. I poured the mix into a little pan and set it in the oven. I turned to see Deidara watching me. "Yes?" I asked amused.

"You've got some flour on your forehead, yeah." He laughed, getting a wet towel and throwing it my way. I caught it and washed my hands and face of with it.

"Better?" I asked, setting the towel down on the counter. I turned back to him only to have Deidara flick flour in my face!

"I think you missed a spot." He smirked.

"Oh, it is so on!" I said as I grabbed a leftover cup of flour and dumped it on his head. His smirk merely doubled in size as an all out flour war began! We began throwing flour wildly at each other. Before we knew it half an hour had passed!

We had thrown a lot of flour by now and we were running out of ammo. Suddenly Deidara tackled me and started tickling me like there was no tomorrow!

"D-Deidara! S-s-stop it! I-I can't b-breath!" I gasped out between laughing fits.

A sudden slam of the kitchen door stopped both of us in our tracks. There at the door stood Hidan and Leader-sama! I quickly pushed Deidara off of me as I blushed a deep crimson.

_Ding._

The bell from the oven rang suddenly.

'Saved by the bell.' I thought as I rushed to take the cake out. 'Literally!'

"What were you two…"

"Flour fight!" I quickly said, cutting Leader-sama off mid-sentence.

"Right." Hidan said, smirking. Everyone knew I was closer to Deidara than anyone else here, well, everyone except Deidara himself.

I set the pan down on the counter before finally turning to them, my blush barely gone.

"Don't touch the cake until it's done cooling off. I'm gonna go take a shower. Deidara… you clean this up okay? You started it anyways." I accused.

"Yeah… wait, what!?" He yelled, but I was already gone.

I walked down the hall to my room in my flour covered cloak. When I got there I turned the water on warm and got into the shower, letting the perfect water soothe my tensed up muscles. The event that had just happened was truly embarrassing and it made me worry of what Deidara thought when I responded quickly to Leader-sama's comment. When I got out of the shower I put my normal clothes on and left my flour bathed cloak in the wash-bin.

I walked back over to the kitchen to see it completely spotless! Deidara had done a good job at cleaning. The cake was still in its corner, untouched. I looked around to see if Deidara was still here but I didn't see him anywhere. I decided it was time to decorate the cake and opened some cupboards to look for the icing, but we had run out… silly Tobi. No wonder he was so sugar high that last week.

I walked over to Sasori's and Deidara's room to tell Sasori I was going to go shopping for awhile. I opened the door to see Sasori working on a puppet… again.

"Sasori, I'm gonna go…" I was cut off as Deidara came out of their bathroom… in only a towel! He gaped at me as I blushed, turning on my heel. "I-I'm sorry. I'll c-come back l-later!" I said as I sheepishly walked out the door. I could practically **see** Sasori's smirk as I closed the door.

I slid down the door, sitting with my knees hugged tightly to my chest as I waited. Did that really just happen?

A couple minutes passed when the door suddenly jerked open, pulling me along with it! I hit my head on the hard floor as I let go of my knees!

"Tsuki I…" Deidara stopped mid-sentence when he saw me on the floor, clutching my head in pain. He was fully dressed now.

"Itai…" I mumbled as he helped me up.

"Well that's what you get for leaning on our door." Sasori stated matter-of-factly. "What is it you were going to say?"

"I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me, but after that little comment, I change mind!" I yelled at him. I clutched my head again at the sudden head-ache that came when I yelled.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked as my head-ache subsided.

"Fine. I'm going shopping now. Come if you want to. I don't give." I replied as I stormed out of their room. Deidara started to follow me soon after. Did he have a… blush?

Fast Forward

We had arrived at a small village. We had already bought the icing and were just looking around now. I had also bought a couple presents for various Akatsuki members for Christmas. I was about to tell Deidara that we were leaving when a necklace in a shop window caught my eye.

It was a silver chained necklace with a peculiar design. The pendant that hung off the shiny silver chain was a cat-like figure. It looked as if the cat was really sitting there with its tail curved in an interesting way. Though the cat was also shiny silver, its eyes were beautiful tiny pieces of ruby, as was the gem on its collar. I didn't really care much for the silver chain. What I really admired was the pendent. It would go perfectly with my red and black collar I wore around my neck! I looked at the price…

"Ouch." I sighed to myself, "50,000 yen."

"Tsuki," Deidara's voice rung through me, stopping my daze. "We should head home, yeah."

"Okay." I said as I reluctantly walked away from the store.

Fast Forward

When Deidara and I got back to HQ I went straight to the kitchen to decorate the long-awaited cake. When I got in there I saw Tobi… with the cake in his hands!

"Tobi, no!!!!" I yelled, but I was too late. He had already eaten half of the cake.

"Oh, hi Tsuki-sempai. I just finished eating." He said in his happy-go-lucky tone.

I twitched. All that hard work, was it all for nothing?

I smiled at him a crooked smile then proceeded to walk back to Sasori's and Deidara's room. When I got there I saw Sasori working on a new puppet and Deidara molding something out of clay. They didn't do anything; they were already accustomed to me walking in without knocking… which I need to stop doing after today's little "incident".

In the corner of the room I saw exactly what I was looking for. Sasori's new and improved puppet equipped with poison needles and other various sharp objects. I picked it up, examining its unique quality.

"Sasori, you don't mind if I borrow this do you? Okay, thanks, bye." I quickly tried to walk away but as soon as I touched the knob to their door I stopped dead in my tracks involuntarily.

'Chakra strings,' I panicked as he got up from his seat. Not being able to move like this reminded me of the time I actually got Shikamaru to work by getting him a little **too** angry, but that's another story.

"And what are you going to do with my puppet?" he asked menacingly.

"Oh, I'm just going to bash it upon Tobi's head until he loses consciousness." I said nonchalantly, trying to break the grasp on his chakra strings… but failing miserably.

He chuckled, but took the puppet back anyways. "He ate your cake?"

"Yeah… wait. How did you know?" I asked, realizing I didn't tell him the reason for my puppet-napping.

"I told him to."

_Snap._

"You did what!?" I yelled at him, feeling the chakra strings disappear. "How could you!? You know I worked all morning on that cake! You just let him have it!?" I had a fiery tone to my voice and my eyes showed a tinge of extreme hatred toward the puppet-man.

"Oops." He chuckled darkly.

"You make my life a living hell!" I screamed as I ran out the door and into Zetsu's indoor-garden.

I watered the plant that Zetsu was helping me grow. I once told him that I was hopeless when it came to plants. He helped me grow my first flower and now was helping me grow a plant that was hard to grow around these parts.

Zetsu walked in a couple minutes later and sat down in the grass near the plant that I was now watering.

"Not to much." He said.

"Okay." I said in some-what a sorrowful tone.

"What happened now?" He asked.

I proceeded to tell him the **whole** story. Starting from this morning when I put the ornament on his head, which he still had on.

"…and now I don't have anymore flour to bake another cake because of the flour war with Deidara and I don't feel like walking all the way back to the village to buy more because it's already too late and all the stores are probably closed by now!" I finished, sobbing.

"Come with me." He suddenly said.

I followed him all the way to the kitchen. I wasn't about to bake another cake and I **really** didn't feel like talking to Tobi so I was about to protest when…

"Surprise," Tobi yelled in my ear! He really was getting on my nerves today, "happy birthday Tsuki-sempai!"

I was shocked at first. The whole kitchen had been decorated with birthday stuff! In the corner of the kitchen, what I saw surprised me. Another cake! All decorated with birthday pictures and everything! I didn't understand though. Nobody knew when my birthday was except…

"_Yeah… wait. How did you know?"_

"_I told him to."_

Sasori had planned this all along. Letting Tobi eat my cake was just an excuse to make another one for my birthday. Sneaky little puppet-guy…

"See what I go through for you?"

I turned to see Sasori himself… he was covered in flour.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I asked, handing him a towel.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting you to bake your own cake or for Tobi to eat all the icing last week. I guess it all worked out anyways though."

I laughed at all of the things that were going on. Today I had gone through all of hell to get ready for Christmas tomorrow, and I forgot today was my birthday!

That night we all had cake and I had a really special birthday! I mean, how could I not? It was my first time eating a cake baked by a puppet!

The Next Day

"Yay, it's Christmas!" I woke up really early today to wrap all the presents I bought yesterday and now all my hard work had finally paid off!

Deidara and I were talking in the living room when Tobi came from out of nowhere holding a piece of a plant.

"Tsuki-sempai, what's this?" He asked, holding the plant out for me to see.

"That's mistletoe." I replied; smirking from the fact he probably didn't know what it was for.

"What's it for?"

'Bingo.' "Here, let me show you." I said grabbing it from him. We walked over to a door way and I held it high in the air. "You hang it up in the door way like this and every time a couple walks underneath it they have to," I lifted up his mask, at a pace where he knew I wouldn't completely take it off, just enough to expose his lips. Then I lightly pressed my lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss. "Kiss." I finished my last sentence.

I put his mask back down from where it was supposed to be and from the way he didn't say **anything** I knew he was blushing. I turned to see Deidara looking at Tobi with narrowed eyes.

"Awww, is somebody jealous?" I asked as I walked back over to him.

"Of course not, un!" He huffed, turning directions so as not to face me. It hurt me to see Deidara angry at me so I hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry. Will your present cheer you up?"

"You bought me a present, yeah?" He asked, suddenly interested in our conversation again.

"Not exactly 'bought'. More like made. I hope you like it 'cause I spent all week on it."

I handed him a small red and blue box that looked small enough to hold a tiny bird. When he opened it up he took out a small clay sculpture that resembled a chibi of him. He looked at it in amusement. It wasn't as detailed as the clay sculptures he always made but it was close enough.

"What do you think?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Amateur, yeah." He stated while smirking. I puffed out my cheeks and pouted as I glared at him. "It's cute, though." He finished.

I smiled wide and started to hum a happy song when he interrupted me.

"Now I have a present for you, hmm." He said, grabbing something behind him. It was a small black velvet box.

"Deidara, I couldn't marry you! I'm barely 18!" I teased.

"Just open it!"

I did as I was told before he exploded. When I did though, I saw something I never thought he would get me. It was the little cat pendent I was eying yesterday!

"Deidara! How did you know?" I asked, amazed he would get me it.

"I saw you staring at it yesterday, un." He said while helping me out in on my collar.

"But the price-"

"Got cut." He finished m unspoken question.

"You threatened to make the store explode, didn't you?" I asked flatly.

"Yup!"

"Pyro-…" I said while shaking my head.

He pouted at my disapproving state. "I could always take it back, un."

"Thank you so much Deidara-kun!" I suddenly glomped him while yelling that.

"That's what I thought, yeah."

I smiled, thinking about how wonderful this year's Christmas and my birthday was… man I can't wait until next year!

The End

Hi! How was this Christmas one shot? I hope it was long enough. I always thought my other one was too short. I know that the characters I mentioned were way out of character but I mean, come on! That's what makes my stories so special right? If you didn't like it, review on what I can do to make it better. If you did…REVIEW ANYWAYS!!!! (By the way, my favorite part was how the flour war ended.)

Ne Ne Productions


End file.
